


Inktober 6 : Câlin de paix

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: Inktober 2019 - Obi-Wan a besoin de câlins [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 03:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Les enfants de Melida-Daan veulent la fin de la guerre civile mais impossible de convaincre les adultes Melida et Daan de faire la paix. Peut-être que les Jedi Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan venus sauver leur amie Tahl crashée sur la planète pourraient les aider ?





	Inktober 6 : Câlin de paix

Les Jedi étaient vraiment trop fort !

Il avait suffi que le Padawan aille voir tous les leaders Melida et Daan avec un air de tooka battu et ceux-ci avaient fini par céder pour une réunion de pourparlers.

Et à chaque fois que quelqu'un haussait le ton et que les sangs s'échauffaient, il suffisait d'un gémissement plaintif pour que tout le monde s'excuse face aux yeux tristes d'Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Vraiment, Nield et Cerasi le savaient, les adultes étaient des imbéciles - comme le Maître Jedi qui était reparti avec son amie blessée sans se préoccuper d'eux en laissant tout le travail à son Padawan - les enfants étaient ceux qui avaient la tête sur les épaules et le cœur non corrompu.

Rien n'était plus important qu'un câlin, et les adultes étaient incapables de comprendre ça !

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires et suggestions, et de recevoir vos câlins !

Iroko


End file.
